No Nose Knows
No Nose Knows is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season and the two hundred and tenth episode of the series. In this episode, Patrick gets a nose for the first time and experiences many delightful smells -- and some terrible odors that he vows to eliminate. Plot Squidward gets home, and SpongeBob and Patrick are in Squidward's flowers. Patrick is upset when Squidward says he has no nose. Patrick picks up a hermit crab shell, thinking it is his nose but it then bites him. SpongeBob and Patrick are then walking around town where Patrick says all of his friends have noses. SpongeBob suggests he should have plastic surgery at Noses 'n Things. After the surgery, Patrick uses machines to remove the bandages of his nose and smells perfume, pasteries, Squidward's second purchase of flowers, and more good smells. However, he smells bad onion rings and a dumpster that chases him but when he gets home he discovers how messy his house is. So, in 48 hours, Patrick cleans his rock up with a spray and a brush. SpongeBob and Squidward walk by, and Patrick smells more bad smells. He smells imported cheese, and puts a mask on to get it away. Squidward tells him that it's supposed to smell like that. It then cuts to SpongeBob at his house lifting weights, when Patrick comes by and makes SpongeBob drop the weights. He plugs up SpongeBob's sweaty holes so no one will smell the sweat. Patrick then goes to the Krusty Krab, where he puts scented candles at each table and sprays the restaurant with air freshener. Mr. Krabs is angry about that because his customers are leaving. Patrick sprays Sandy with the freshener, causing Mr. Krabs to schedule a meeting with SpongeBob, Squidward and Sandy at the Krusty Krab. He says that Patrick's new nose is very troublesome. The guys think about torturing him, but SpongeBob says that it's not Patrick's fault. At first, they are confused, until SpongeBob explains that it's the new nose that's causing him to act like this, since his grandmother always tells him, "Punish the nose, not the man." He suggests they should use a garbage ball so his nose will shrink and fall off. The plan works, but Patrick is very sad because all he wanted was to smell like everyone else. They bury the nose, and SpongeBob is also sad. Squidward says he doesn't care one thing about the nose. He also says that pink moron will leave them alone and then Patrick says, "I heard that," with large ears. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Locations *SpongeBob's house *Patrick's rock *The Krusty Krab Notes *Mr. Krabs' nose sensitivity is mentioned for the first time. *The title card background is the stink ball SpongeBob made to get rid of Patrick's nose. *In "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," Patrick had the ability to grow a nose, and was shown to have a small nosehole in "Wet Painters." He could even smell without a nose, as seen in "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" (although, contradictory, he had no sense of smell in "Something Smells"). **Patrick also had a nose in "Don't Look Now," and even enjoyed having it get scratched. *The Noses 'n Things shop that Patrick had his nose attached to at, looks like a face. Ironically it has a nose on the front of the building. *The giant garbage ball on the title card and in the episode looks like Patrick's nasty giant ball of gum from the episode "The Gift of Gum," but made of garbage instead of gum. *It's possible that Patrick's nose was damaged when he was removing the bandages and hence was more sensitive and why Patrick couldn't stand the bad smells. *The smells that bothered Patrick were: **Rotten onion rings **Garbage bin **The smell of his house **Squidward's cheese **SpongeBob's sweaty holes **The smell of the Krusty Krab **Sandy **The garbage ball. *The plot of this episode is almost similar to the Rocko's Modern Life (another Nickelodeon show and Stephen Hillenburg project) episode "Nothing to Sneeze At" where Bev Bighead gets amphibial blothal bloaticitis and gets a nose transplanted on and enjoys every smell but can't stand the smell of Ed. (Incidentally, that episode was co-written and directed by Mr. Lawrence). Cultural References *The episode's title is a reference to the tongue-twister No nose knows snow like a snowman's nose knows. Errors *After Patrick sprays air freshener on Sandy underwater, she chokes, even though Sandy was wearing her helmet. *Fred was first seen as a blue fish with a kid's voice. When he appears is the Krusty Krab later on, he was a darker shade of blue with his manly voice. This is a likely error. *The wall of noses doesn't look like it could fit into the Nose-N-Things building. *The Nickelodeon TV schedule calls this episode "Patrick Picks A Nose". Transcript *starts with Squidward walking home. He places his keys on the table, and puts down a bag that says "Nautical Mart" on it. He then takes some stuff out *'Squidward:' I thought I told that kid not to put the organic sea cucumber on top of the free range anemones! Well at least my flowers survived the trip. it, then SpongeBob's nose is in his nostril. Squidward screams, then sneezes him out SpongeBob, would you please find your own flowers to sniff! *'SpongeBob:' What about Patrick, does he have to find his own flowers too? up from the flowers, and they die *'Squidward:' What are you taking about, nitwit? He doesn't even have a nose! *'Patrick:' Of course I have a nose, Squidward. Why, it's as plain as the nose on my... hands touch his face, then he talks sadly ...face? Squidward's nose, then his face, then SpongeBob's nose You're right, Squidward! cries *'Squidward:' My floors! Think fast, squiddy. I've got your nose. *'Patrick:' You do? *'Squidward:' Yeah I've got it... Patrick's face, and holds his thumb, looking like a nose ...right here. *'Patrick:' Give me! Give it here! *'Squidward:' If you want it, you gotta go get it. to throw it, then they run outside, and Squidward shuts the door. They then look around *'Patrick:' There! up a shell Well SpongeBob, what do you think of my new nose? *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, that's not a nose that's a... hermit crab bites him and Patrick yelps ...hermit crab. *'Patrick:' I guess I'll always be a noseless freak. to them walking down the street *'SpongeBob:' It's not so ab-normal to be noseless. Just look around. Lots of fish don't have noses. *'Patrick:' Yeah, but all my friends have noses. You, Squidward, Sandy, even Mr. Krabs! Krabs walks on screen sniffing around, then sees a penny *'Mr. Krabs:' There ya are! it up and continues sniffing *'SpongeBob:' Well Patrick, if you're so concerned about not having a nose, why don't you just get a new one stitched on to your face. *'Patrick:' I can do that? to Patrick with a false nose tied on him *'Surgeon:' Well, what do you think? *'Patrick:' Sorry doc, but I don't really think it's me. *'Surgeon:' That's a-okay. That's cool. As the lead surgeon here, I take a hypophetical oath. Which means I will not stop, I will not rest, I will not cut a single toenail, until the customer is 100% satified! So please, browse our extensive wall of noses! And I will patiently await your final decision. *'Patrick:' Okay! Let's see. Hmm around *'Surgeon:' Excellent choice! him on a medical bed. Scene cuts to him walking out of the nose store, with a nose bandaged up *'SpongeBob:' All right Patrick, let's unveal the new shanauze! to pull off the bandages, but Patrick stops him *'Patrick:' Wait, stop, careful SpongeBob! This fragile stitching requires tender care. Allow me to carefully remove the bandages. his nose, then pulls off the bandages, then uses a cooking mixer, then a sander *'SpongeBob:' There it is, Patrick! Your brand new sniffer! Looking good buddy! for a few seconds Well, I've gotta go to work now. Have fun with your new nose. *'Patrick:' I will! Now, how do I use this thing? something What is that smell? over to a bakery Pastries? I never knew they smelled so good! his face in and sniffs them *'Harold:' Well, I guess I won't be eating those. to Squidward walking out of the Nautical Mart with more flowers *'Squidward:' Let's see Patrick destroy these. sniffs them all in his nose, then he was sitting on a lawn mower smelling the grass, then putting on deodorant, and sniffing his arm pit. He then smells some bread, and floats toward it. He then floats through a cloud of perfume a lady is putting on *'Patrick:' All these years I knew I was missing out on something, but I never thought smelling could be this good! smells a bad smell, then falls What is that horrible smell? something Onion rings? them, then screams and covers his nose The scent! Nobody told me about bad smells! bad smell taps him on the shoulder What is it now? sniffs some trash, then runs away from the stench I'm going to have to re-think this whole smelling thing. into his rock, and the smell vanishes. He than sits in his chair I made it. At least here at home, I can't be attacked by those wretched odors. smells a bad smell again Bad smells are all around me! a look at all the trash. His eyes then water up, and he runs outside I can not live in these conditions! a mask on his nose, then gets some cleaning spray and a brush. He then runs to his rock to clean it *'Narrator:' 48 hours later. house was really clean, and he is still cleaning *'SpongeBob:' Hiya Patrick. How... Woah! Hey, looking good. *'Patrick:' The smells! They're everywhere! It's unbearable! then Squidward walks on screen *'Squidward:' What's wrong with the pin head? smells something, and screams *'Patrick:' There's another one! No! I can't take it! *'Squidward:' Where do you think you're going? *'Patrick:' To do what should have been done long ago. into Squidward's house, then smells something, and opens his fridge, revealing bad smelling cheese ''[Ädelost?, then screams]'' Sweet Neptune, imported cheese! off screen, then comes back with a mask and sack This is in-excusable! it in the sack Yuck! *'Squidward:' What are you doing with my cheese? *'Patrick:' It's rotten garbage now. it in the garbage, then blasts it with a rocket launcher That's better. *'Squidward:' That was my cheese. It's supposed to smell like that, kelp for brains! *'Patrick:' You are sick, Squidward! another bad smell There's that smell again! looks out the window, and we see SpongeBob working out *'SpongeBob:' 1, 2, 3, 4 trouble lifting the weight again Come on SquarePants, be a man! it up *'Patrick:' You! is scared, and drops the weight on him *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, help! *'Patrick:' the weight off him Oh, I'll help you all right! Help stop you polluting are world with your sweaty holes. up SpongeBob's holes with corks There. *'SpongeBob:' I can't work at the Krusty Krab looking like this. I'm out of uniform. *'Patrick:' Well you can't go to work smelling like that. You should be thanking me, SpongeBob. another bad smell Smell's like, something greasy! to the Krusty Krab Nobody move! I am ridding this place of it's disgusting stench, with these scented candles! a candle on a table. Harold tries to eat a Krabby Patty, but can't *'Harold:' coughs My mouth can't take these conflicting flamers! away, then Patrick puts scented candles on every table *'Patrick:' This air freshener should finish the job. it, then everyone coughs. Patrick then puts a candle on the cashier boat *'Mr. Krabs:' What the barnacles do you think you're doing?! You're chasing away all me customers! leaves *'Patrick:' Well good! No one should have to eat in this stench! Krabs thinks Patrick works for Plankton *'Mr. Krabs:' What? Why, I got a good mind to... *'Patrick:' Say no more, you can thank me later. Right now, I've got plenty more stink holes to swab clean. *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, that new honker of his has turned him into a complete jerk! walks outside, and Sandy walks past him *'Sandy:' Hiya Pat. sprays Sandy with the air freshener. Sandy screams, then coughs *'Patrick:' Take a bath, fleabag! to the Krusty Krab. Where Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and SpongeBob are there *'Mr. Krabs:' I've asked you all here, because we all face a similar problem. The problem, a sea star with a nose that's gotten way out of hand. except SpongeBob agree Now what I want to know is, are we going to do something about it? except SpongeBob agree again *'Squidward:' Let's give him what for. *'Sandy:' Let's hogtie him and run him out of town on a rail. except SpongeBob agree again *'SpongeBob:' thought bubble Come on SpongeBob, be a man! talking Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Not now boy! We're in the middle of a public lishen! That no good, nose flartin... *'SpongeBob:' It is not Patrick's fault! *'All:' Huh? *'SpongeBob:' It's the new nose that has betrayed us. My grandma SquarePants always says, punish the nose, not the man. But we're going to need something foul, something beyond foul, a stench that will blow the socks off his fungus-infested socks! to them pushing a giant stinky ball toward Patrick's house, in air suits, so they won't smell it Okay, this should be stinky enough. I've gathered every sweaty sock, moldy pizza, and rotten piece of fruit in Bikini Bottom. a nasty slimy messy pepper on the garbage ball With a little raw sewage for good measure. *'Mr. Krabs:' Ata' boy! Now for the moment of truth! *'SpongeBob:' Yes sir! on Patrick's rock and runs away *'Patrick:' Hello. the bad smell, casing his nose to cough, then dry and shrivel out No! nose than falls off, then vanishes All I wanted was to be able to smell like the rest of you. away crying, then cuts to a cemetery *'SpongeBob:' tombstone Here lies the nose of Patrick Star. Rip. to the R.I.P Well this is terrible! All Patrick wanted was to be like the rest of us, and we punished him for it! *'Squidward:' Who cares? At least now that pink moron will leave us alone! *'Patrick:' I heard that! to Patrick with giant ears Gallery Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:2008 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki